


Princess

by DannyPoke



Series: Soul Worlds IF [1]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Literally just 2000 words of self indulgent porn, M/M, Marcus is a prissy princess, OC/Canon, Spanking, so fucking ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPoke/pseuds/DannyPoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This took like 3 days to write and it was so worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Marcus squeaked as a finger was slid down one of the veins of his cock. It began to rise to attention, rising up to meet the attention. Akihiko smiled as he bent down to breath on the tip, bringing it to full turgidity and causing a straining grunt to leave Marcus’ lips. The finger squirreled around the ivory tower, all the way bottom and over the skin between his balls and shaft, and over his scrotum.

Akihiko stroked again, this time with just one finger more than the last time, gently teasing his fingers over the head of the erection as it twitched lightly. He glided the digit around the tool’s slit as it started dribbling pre. With each new touch to the sensitive prick, Akihiko added another finger. Running smoothly across every bump and groove, all the touches to Marcus’ genitals lead to him whining slightly, thrusting his pecker up to meet Akihiko's hand in his undying need. Akihiko chortled in response.

“You horny fuckin’ dog.”

His voice was low and teasing as he brushed his lips against Marcus' own, his lips pursed into a smile at Marcus’ suffering by way of lust. Akihiko reached down, and gripped Marcus’ pole firmly in hand, causing the bottom-most of the two to groan in pleasure. Akihiko’s mouth traveled slowly across Marcus’ skin, warmth radiating off of the pair of lips as it danced just above, stopping at his ear. 

"Beg," he practically growled, roughly biting the lobe of his submissive’s ear. Marcus gave a soft whine and looked at him with lust-filled eyes, hand slithering downward to stroke Akihiko's muscular chest.

"Please?" He asked softly, gripping Akihiko's shoulders and thrusting his hips up. The crown of his phallus lightly tapped Akihiko’s, who grunted in pleasure. Akihiko slammed his hand down on Marcus’ shoulder.

“Bad bitch. Don’t move,” he breathed roughly into Marcus’ ear.

Marcus squirmed beneath him, and was met with the pressure of Akihiko’s palm once more.

“I said don’t move,” he growled.

Marcus struggled to hold still, shaking ever-so-slightly as lust built up in his needy body. "Akihiko, please..." 

Akihiko sneered in amusement, and removed his hand from Marcus’ shuddering mast to place it on Marcus’ other shoulder, pressing down. He smiled, and quickly reeled back from Marcus’ ear to kiss him on the mouth. Marcus attempted to kiss Akihiko deeper, but he pulled back and pressed down on Marcus’ one shoulder again, and slapped him with the other. Marcus looked up at him with sad eyes, giving a slight whimper at the impact.

"Don't hit me!" He whined softly, taking the moment his top was distracted as a chance to dig his teeth into the tender skin of Akihiko's shoulder.

It was unacceptable for his bitch to rebel in such a way. Akihiko pulled back and reached his hand downward again, wrapping his palm around Marcus’ penis. He could feel Marcus’ heartbeat in the questing organ as he stroked up and down. Marcus clenched his teeth as Akihiko started to move faster and faster.

Marcus got closer and closer with each stroke, and as he neared an explosive orgasm, Akihiko removed his hand from Marcus’ dick.

“This kind of disobedience is completely unacceptable, you know,” he whispered calmly as he looked down at his fucktoy.

"No, wait, I'm sorry!" Marcus gasped out as Akihiko sat up and spread his legs slightly.

"Shush, you. Come here." He commanded, pulling Marcus up against his chest. "You know what to do, don't you?"

The smaller boy nodded softly as Akihiko reached over and grabbed a little bottle from the nightstand, letting the cool liquid pour over his fingers. Without asking if he was ready, he shoved one finger up Marcus' asshole, up to the first knuckle.

The sudden coldness of the fluid in Marcus’ anus caused him to gasp and cry out. Akihiko placed his other hand on Marcus’ mouth and hushed him as the finger on his other hand rubbed in little circles. Marcus parted his lips slightly, taking the tip of Akihiko’s digit into his mouth and sucking, looking at Akihiko with half-lidded eyes.

Akihiko touched Marcus’ tongue lightly, rubbing back and forth, pressing against the thicker part of the muscle in the middle of his mouth. The sensation made Marcus gasp and lightly bite down on the finger, just hard enough to hurt. Akihiko growled and thrust his finger deeper into Marcus' hole, giving him a stern look. 

"Bite me again and I'll have to spank you," he warned, slipping a second finger into Marcus and making a slight scissoring motion.

Marcus cried out as his tight anus was stretched by Akihiko’s probing digits.

"Akihiko, more..." He gasped, only to lose the sensation of the fingers in his ass. Akihiko started to lube up his meat, pulling Marcus into a kiss as he did. He lifted the smaller boy onto his lap, facing him, and slipped the head of his manhood into his hole. Marcus pressed forward, over the rounded end of the member.

"You know what to do." He smirked as he lowered Marcus onto his anus-pricker. Marcus pressed his face into Akihiko's chest, gripped his shoulders, and started bouncing on his penis. "Mhm, good boy."

Akihiko’s balls jiggled slightly as Marcus rode him, his tool enjoying the tight warmth and softness of Marcus’ colon. His staff pounded inside the tight cavern, squeezed inside it as he sat there without a sound, simply a confident smirk on his face as he regarded the eager male in front of him. The same one who was staring into his eyes with a sort of desperation as his own rod went unattended, brushing against Akihiko’s skin as he rode up and down. Every once and a while, Akihiko could feel it pulse when it made contact.

He leaned forward into Marcus’ ear and whispered once more.

“If you’re a good, obedient toy, and make me cum, I’ll jerk you off.”

Marcus could practically hear the smug grin in his voice as he thrust his head backward and rode Akihiko even more aggressively. As Marcus sped up, however, Akihiko put a forceful hand on Marcus’ shoulder again as to indicate that he needed to slow down. Akihiko wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to enjoy the sex, but more importantly, he wanted to enjoy making Marcus wait to cum. Enjoyed making him wait when he could feel that he was so close to getting Akihiko off. As if he could change the situation at hand, but were too useless to get Akihiko there. Marcus was helpless to change things, however, though he strained to finish his lover off.

Marcus continued to bob up and down, clenching his anus. He moved his ass in an attempt to press Akihiko’s stem against his squishy chamber. He took it in completely, and rubbed it around the inside of his body, lightly wiggling around on the pillar. Akihiko reached forward and brushed his mouth against Marcus’ own again. This time, he opened his mouth and snaked his tongue into the other mouth, swirling it around.

Marcus squealed into Akihiko’s mouth, causing a pleasant vibration. Akihiko started to thrust harder, and Marcus began rising and falling again at a pace that matched that of Akihiko. With a single snarl, Akihiko’s pace hit a crescendo and came in Marcus’ ass.

Marcus looked at Akihiko, starry-eyed, like a child who’s done good and is waiting for a treat. Akihiko simpered, and locked eyes with Marcus.

“Don’t dare move a muscle until I’m hard again,” Akihiko cautioned. Marcus gave a nod in response.

The two stared into one another’s eyes for a while. It did not take long, however, before Marcus could feel Akihiko getting rigid inside him. Akihiko slowly turned Marcus around and faced him downward, pressing his nose to the ground, and clamping his hand onto Marcus’ cock. Marcus sighed contently, interrupted only by a command from Akihiko.

“What do you want?” asked Akihiko in an assertive tone.

“I… I want you to jerk me off…” Marcus replied in a paltry tone.

“Why?”

 

“Because I really, really, really want you to make me cum… so bad.”

“Well, you know what I don’t understand? Why I haven’t heard a please out of your insignificant little mouth,” Akihiko snapped, pushing Marcus’ head against towards the floor further.

“P-please…”

 

“Please what?”

“P-p-please make me cum…”

“Who are you asking again? I seem to have forgot,” Akihiko questioned in a pompous tone, pushing his head down forcefully.

“A-ah… please m-make me cum, Akihiko… please...”

Akihiko lightened the pressure on Marcus’ head, allowing him to pull his head from the floor a bit as Akihiko started to thrust and stroke his dick. He rubbed his thumb under the back of Marcus’ cockhead in a slight circle before running down his phallus. After he reached Marcus’ testicles again, he gently stroked them with two fingers, running through the dip between them.

He removed his other hand from Marcus’ head and placed it on Marcus’ shaft, proceeding with the shaking movement on it as he traced his fingers all over his partner’s nuts as they shuddered. Akihiko breathed into Marcus’ ear, and that quickly, it was all over.

With a cry, Marcus shot streams of jizz all over the floor. White streaks splattered the floor, and Akihiko’s knees, as Marcus shook and his orgasm overtook him.

With the pleasure, though, he felt a sort of excited fear overtake him as he realized what he had just done.

“You got me messy,” grunted Akihiko.

“Oh, no… I, I didn’t mean t-to, don’t…” Marcus begged weakly, but to no avail. No ears were listening as Akihiko dragged Marcus back and took a sitting position, placing the boy on his lap.

Pulling Marcus’ ass upwards, Akihiko gently placed a hand on Marcus’ butt and brushed it carefully. Marcus wondered what he was doing for a moment before Akihiko pulled his hand back and, with the satisfying sound of flesh getting struck, slapped his bottom. Marcus winced, and winced yet again when pain announced yet another blow.

Akihiko continued to beat Marcus’ ass like a drum until he noticed him reaching down to his now-rigid penis. With one final slap to Marcus’ red ass, Akihiko grabbed Marcus by the scruff of the neck and brought him up to his own face, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Do you actually have the audacity to enjoy this, you fucking sniveling slut?” 

“I don’t mean to…” Marcus whimpered in response.

“Insolence like this has to be punished.”

Akihiko stood up, letting Marcus hit the ground as he slid off his lap, and walked to the corner where a single chest lay. As Marcus lay shuddering, Akihiko pulled out a fluffy, pink dress and panties, and turned back to Marcus. He strode back to him with a few, confident steps.

“Stand up, whore,” he ordered.

“O-okay…”

Marcus got to his feet and was immediately slammed against a wall. Akihiko pulled Marcus back and lifted the dress, forcing it over his head and onto his body. Next, he lifted Marcus’ legs one at a time and forced him into the frilly panties.

Slamming Marcus back into the wall, Akihiko whispered into his ear once more.

“You want to be punished, slut? You really want to get off on being punished? Fine. You’re so fucking privileged, thinking you should be allowed to cum while I’m correcting your behavior. You’re like a prissy princess, so I’m going to treat you like one,” Akihiko lectured.

Akihiko lifted Marcus’ dress, and looked at Marcus’ dick, which was hard and peeking through the top of his panties. 

“You don’t deserve to get to have someone else do this for you. Jerk yourself off,” Akihiko commanded.

Marcus began to reach down to stroke himself, but was stopped short by Akihiko grabbing his arm.

“Do NOT use your hands,” Akihiko barked.

Marcus nodded and began to grind his legs together, dick throbbing all the while. Akihiko walked around to his ass and slapped him again through the dress and panties. Marcus halted for a second out of surprise, before continuing again.

“Do you know why I’m doing this to you?” Akihiko asked.

“B-because I misbehaved,” Marcus croaked.

“That’s right. And a pretty little princess like you needs to be disciplined, learn how to act,” Akihiko teased as he wrapped an arm around Marcus, feeling the fabric as he slithered down to fleetingly brush past Marcus’ cock. Akihiko continued to grope and pinch his skin through the fabric, even occasionally pecking Marcus on the nape of his neck.

"Nn, Akihiko..." Marcus squeaked, grinding his ass slightly against Akihiko's crotch. He could feel the hard cock press slightly against the cleft of his ass. Akihiko pulled back, refusing to allow him the privilege of his dick. 

“No, you do not GET to enjoy the feeling of me rubbing against you. You are a prissy little princess that needs to be disciplined,” Akihiko hissed. He lightly brushed his fingers over the front of the dress, pushing the hem of the dress ever so slightly against Marcus' dick and making him squeal.

"Please," Marcus whimpered, "please just let me cum…”

“We tried that already, Marcus. But you’re an ungrateful little princess.”

Marcus squeaked and jerked forward, humping against Akihiko's hand slightly. "Please let me cum, I'll be good!" He begged.

“Why should I give you the joy? You clearly haven’t learned your lesson yet. Look at you, being corrected for being a skank and STILL having the audacity to demand that I let you finish again.”

Marcus gasped out and continued to hump against Akihiko's hand, letting out tiny whimpers of "please" as he did. Akihiko pulled his hand away and pinched one of Marcus’ nipples through the fabric. Marcus squeezed his legs together, knees crossed, as he grinded himself desperately. 

Marcus felt himself getting closer, but to no result. Though he may have felt himself nearing with every minute, he was stalling. Every time his mind drifted off to Akihiko sucking his cock, he would almost get there, only to fall back when he snapped back to reality. On each occasion, however, he would find himself overall closer than before, but wishing more and more each time that he could just get there.

Soon, Marcus felt himself on the very brink, hanging there. He thrust forward, desperately searching for Akihiko's hand. 

"Akihiko, please, PLEASE!" He was practically sobbing, thrusting roughly in an attempt to find something to hump. "Akihiko, please just let me cum.“

Akihiko reached around and ghosted his fingers over Marcus' dick, gently running his fingernail over the sensitive organ. 

“Hhhh… P-please? I… I know, I’m a bad little princess, a prissy little princess… Please, I’ve learned my lesson, I’ll be good t-this time if you let me f-finish… I understand how lucky I am to have you deign to so much as touch me…” Marcus begged pitifully.

“There's a good little prissy princess. Go on then, cum,” Akihiko commanded sternly, apparently satisfied with this display.

This was really all it took, as Marcus’ back arched and his finally-sated cock shot streams of jizz forward through the air and onto the floor.

"Nn, I got it all over the floor. You're not gonna punish me again, are you?" Marcus asked softly, leaning back again Akihiko's chest. Akihiko shook his head and picked Marcus up in his arms, laying him down gently on the bed.

"You just sleep. We'll clean this up in the morning."

"Can I take off the dress?"

"Yes."

"And the panties?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Can we snuggle?"

"No. You're pushing your luck, princess."

"But I was a good little princess tonight. I think I deserve snuggles."

"...Fine."


End file.
